Fragments
by LittleWhiteRabbit21
Summary: A couple of short song fics, centered around Sebastian and Ciel. T because I'm paranoid...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs used in this fic, nor do I own the manga/anime Kuroshitsuji

* * *

**My Sweet Prince – Placebo**

Sebastian walked down the hall, tray creaking in front of him. Thoughts were in a faraway place, thinking of how they'd gotten here…

He wasn't meant to desire his young master. He wasn't supposed to let him get under his skin. But Ciel was the one. His sweet little prince.

He made Sebastian want to stop. Made him second guess his true intentions for staying around, for following every order. Was it really just for the soul? That delectable morsel, the thing he had been working so hard for…

He'd never thought his young master would fuck with his brain so badly. Breaking his never-ending chain of contract, devour, contract, devour, contract…

Was it intentional? Did his young master even know what he was doing?

Sebastian knocked on the oak door, announcing his presence to his Lord. Once given permission, he walked in, poured the steaming cup of Earl Grey tea and handed it off to the delicate hand belonging to his curse. His master. His everything.

_My Sweet Prince…_

* * *

**Lady Killer – Kreesha Turner**

Ciel couldn't believe it. What the hell was wrong with him? Giving his heart to a being with a flashy-diamond smile, but no soul.

_Isn't that why he's after yours?_

He gave him everything, believing the lie that Sebastian loved him as well. When Ciel needed his love back, his heart was cold, so cold…

_You should've seen this coming._

When Ciel tried to cut all romantic ties with the demon, Sebastian had the _gall_ to beg, shed tears made of poison, while spouting beautiful lies filled with I love you's and happy endings…

_He played you._

He shot Ciel down, so low into a pit of despair. Two times. _Two_ bloody times! The young lord swore to himself no more, he would not lose to that insufferable creature a third time. Phantomhives were smarter than that, and Ciel would not give in to the temptation again, sullying his family's name.

_He shot you straight through your shrewd little heart._

Just as Ciel came to this decision, said butler entered his bed chambers, wearing that same heartbreaking smirk. "My Lord, shall we strip you for bed?" The hidden meaning wasn't lost to the little earl. Just as he was about to reject the offer, one look into those ruby eyes caused his mouth to fill with cotton.

_You're weak._

Nodding mutely, the young lord watched Sebastian approach with a predatory look in his eyes, preparing to have his heart ripped out yet again.

* * *

**Favorite Cities – Azure Ray**

They walked along the streets of London, the boy and his butler. Many would say London is a city of progress, a place to follow your dreams. Others would call it a grey, disgusting place filled with sin and grunge.

A group of children being chased by an angry baker ran past the young Earl of Phantomhive, causing him to snort in disdain. "Really, Sebastian, why must we visit this ugly place?"

Sebastian merely chuckled. "My Lord, you are in need of a couple new suits. Due to your most recent, and if I may add, long overdue growth spurt, the clothing in your closet have become rather short, no?"

Ciel shot him a dirty glare, choosing not to answer. The duo continued walking through the busy city, losing themselves within the crowd.

* * *

**B Team – Marianas Trench**

Sebastian was frustrated. No, not from some blunder or another committed by the servants or the pile of love letters he discovered under his mattress (when did Grell even…?), but instead, the focus of his annoyance was the little earl, his young master who was busy _frolicking_ with his insufferable fiancée in the garden.

Either he wanted Sebastian or not, was it that difficult? All of these mixed signals were infuriating; one minute Ciel was flirting with the demon butler, sending steamy glances his way, the next minute something like this happened.

_Maybe if Lady Elizabeth was out of the way…_

Sebastian sighed. Thoughts like those were tempting but not befitting of the butler of the Phantomhive household.

_But he said he wanted someone just like you…_

Then why does the young master insist on playing these insufferable games?!

This internal argument was getting out of hand, and it would not do to be distracted. That was simply not the Sebastian's way.

* * *

**Again - Flyleaf**

The little lord was angry. Throwing various objects at me, ordering me not to dodge, as though this were _my_ fault. I smirked.

"What has you dissatisfied this time, my Lord?" I asked, smugness seeping through every pore.

"Shut up Sebastian, just shut the fuck up!" I flinched as a vase full of white lilies flew past my head.

_He doesn't have very good aim, does he? _

"Perhaps if the young master told me what was troubling him, I could make it better?" I persisted.

"It's those…_fucking_ Scotland Yard…bastards!"

…Oh.

"They ruined everything! The bloody-!" He seemed to remember who he was talking to and tried to regain some composure. I grinned.

"What's the matter, my young Lord? You can tell me…"

The Earl shot me a glare, "Get out, Sebastian." Deep breathe. "Go make me something sweet or something. I don't care. Just…go."

I bowed and walked out of the study. Once the door was firmly shut behind me, I waited; seconds later I heard an ear-splitting shatter. A smug grin spread across my face.

_So much anger…_

Just how I like it.

* * *

**Opheliac – Emily Autumn**

The dance was long, a swirl of faces and fabrics as ladies were led about by respectable gentlemen. I seemed as though each participant was enjoying themselves.

All except one.

The boy stood against a pillar, watching all of the merry-making with a frown. Honestly, why did he even bother attending these ludicrous excuses for parties if he didn't enjoy them? Not that he'd willingly attend a party at all.

"CIIIIIIEEEEELLL!" called out said boy's fiancée, as she glomped him, causing both to stumble sideways.

"E-Elizabeth! Calm down!" Ciel half-whispered, half-yelled, glaring at anyone who's attention was attracted by Elizabeth's outburst. "What is it you want?" he growled.

"Awww, Ciel, I just thought you looked so cute! I just wish your frown would 'turn upside down'!" she giggled.

Ciel rolled his eye, already used to such comments from the girl. He tuned out Elizabeth's chatter and once again allowed his gaze to roam around the room. So many faces…

"My Lord." A familiar voice murmured into his ear, making Ciel jump. He turned an expectant glare towards the man clad in black. Sebastian merely raised an eyebrow. "I do believe an acceptable amount of time has passed. We may depart now, if you wish?"

_Finally._

Nodding once, Ciel began to exit, only to be stopped by Lady Elizabeth's shrill call demanding where he was going. Before he open his mouth to reply, Sebastian's smooth voice cut in.

"My deepest apologies, Lady Elizabeth, but the Young Master must return home now. You see, it is past his bedtime." Insert dazzling smile here. Elizabeth nodded in understanding, a mystified look in her eyes.

Ciel could feel his face heat up, whether from embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. Turning without another word, the young Lord marched out of the ballroom, down the hall towards the entrance. He didn't care if that damned butler followed him or not.

Of _all_ of the lies, of _all_ the excuses…Sebastian just had to pick the most _humiliating_ one…

* * *

**A/N: **So, yeah...this was my first time submitting something onto this lovely site. Sorry if the characters are OC (Which I know they are but...), and sorry for any screw-ups.

Reviews are welcome! Flames too! Seriously, don't hold back. I want to know if my writing is as horrible as I think it is. Although, just know that if I get burnt, I will not hesitate to start bawling like an over-sized baby.

Anyways, sorry if these suck, they are just a tester and such. And, if by some miracle somebody actually _likes_ these...little...experiments, I'll try adding on, 'cuz i know these are awfully short. Thought of maybe making the B Team one longer. Way longer. Like, it's own story longer. (*coughcough* to Kat Williams, who left me a review, PM me! Please?)

Yeah, I know. _Crazy._

So...lemme know! :D


End file.
